1, 2, 3 ¡Cabezas por el suelo!
by The Crown Clown
Summary: Los Yorozuya aseguran que una cabeza va a rodar por el suelo... La pregunta es ¿Quién? Y otra, pero no menos importante ¿El verdugo es Gintoki o Shinpachi? Para en el concurso ¡Fic GinKagu del Mes! [No romance]


1, 2,3… ¡Cabezas por el suelo!

 **Shinpachi POV's:**

Hacer las compras y cocinar, no era propiamente labores de un hombre en esta época, quien solamente se limitaría a limpiar su habitación, hasta que uno se casase, entonces… ¿Por qué debía ser yo, quien comprara y cocinara para el almuerzo? La respuesta era sencilla, de no hacerlo, mi vida puede correr peligro, y no me refería a morir de hambre, no…

Sino que la única mujer en mi casa, tenía nulas habilidades para la cocina, sin embargo, ella siempre insiste en prepararme sus "especiales" Tamagoyakis… Por tanto, no podía quejarme, no si era ella quien siempre traía dinero a la casa, y tampoco es que me sienta inconforme, de hecho me encantaba serle de ayuda para ella, no me importaba suplir sus deficiencias si con ello, se sentía más feliz. Además, hoy era un día con un clima bastante agradable, un buen sol, sin demasiada temperatura para aletargar a quienes vivíamos en este planeta, una fresca brisa, sonrisas tanto de gente inocente y alegre, como sonrisas perversas de mafiosos y prostitutas. Y tener siempre al alcance mis audífonos con el nuevo álbum de Otsuu chan, completaba mi hermoso escenario… Hoy parece ser de esos días, en los que nada puede salir mal.

-¿Kagura-chan?- Mis cavilaciones y monólogo interno, no impidieron que notara a la pelirroja, quien yacía encorvada en un columpio, intenté acercarme, apenas y se balanceaba un poco, su mirada no parecía apartarse del suelo, no, solo miraba al vacío, sus pensamientos a diferencia de los míos si la habían abstraído de la realidad, era fácil de deducir, pues no se percató de mi presencia ni aun cuando me situé frente a ella- ¿Kagura-chan?... – Debía insistir tal extroversión, era raro, y si venía de la china Yorozuya, solo significaba que el problema era bastante grave- ¡Kagura-chan!

-¡Cállate, cuatro ojos!…-Bueno, por lo menos sigue poseyendo su característica nula delicadeza, con un suspiro, me apropié del columpio vecino. Después de ello, pensé con cuidado la pregunta, a mi parecer era delicado, y debía intentar no sonar muy agresivo.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?-La respuesta a mi pregunta nunca llegó, Kagura levantó la vista, esta vez había algo en su mirada que no alcanzaba descifrar, sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro, junto con las palabras más extrañas que había oído de ella.

-Estoy… estoy esperando…-se llevó una mano un poco más abajo del estomago e hizo una mueca de dolor- Estoy esperando a alguien…

La bolsa con los ingredientes para la cena que llevaba se resbaló y cayó al suelo, mis ojos por poco escapaban y de sus órbitas, la noticia grácilmente me había caído como severa puñalada al estómago.

Kagura todavía era bastante joven como para experimentar esas cosas, injustamente, las cuales ni yo he experimentado todavía… Y ahora se le avecinaba una responsabilidad, una tan grande, que probablemente terminaría aplastándola…

Una cabeza va a rodar por el suelo… Oh sí, de eso me encargaría yo… no. Nos encargaríamos, estoy seguro que Gin-san querrá tener el honor de hacerse con sus kintamas, Otae… mi Hermana lo degollará vivo, pero la pregunta sigue siendo ¿Quién?

¿Quién? ¿Quién lo habría hecho? ¿Quién habría sido tan estúpido y temeroso como para asegurar su muerte?

-Gin-chan…- Obviamente, el más estúpido de todos… -Gin-chan, dijo que todo estaría bien… que me protegería, pero...-Su voz se quebró, llevó la mano restante y abrazó su vientre, soltó el suspiro más largo que escuché en mi vida, me miró a los ojo y su mirada se tornó decidida- Debo hacer esto sola… No puedo depender de él para… ¿Shinpachi?

Me negaba a escuchar más sandeces, ese descarado tomaría responsabilidad de sus actos, a más, eso no lo salvaría del dolor que esperaba ¡Debe sufrir! Olvida el "nos encargaremos" debía darme el honor de ser el primero de verlo retorcerse en lenta agonía. ¿Egoísmo? Quizás, no me importa.

El camino hasta el local pasó entre pensamientos e imaginaciones de mil y un formas de cómo torturar a aquel intento de samurái, así como sus posibles reacciones.

Una vez, frente a la maltratada puerta, la abrí de un portazo, así como el siguiente.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su escritorio con el meñique introducido en la nariz.

-¿Pero qué…? Ah, eres tú… -Sus facciones se relajaron levemente retirando su meñique- ¿Qué te sucede? Entrando de esa forma… ¿No se supone que eres el más educado de los …?- A grandes zancadas me puse frente a él.

-¡Gancho Destructor de Narices Sueño Final!- enterré dos dedos en sus fosas nasales y enganchados jalé con tal fuerza que pasó por encima de mí y chocó bruscamente contra el suelo, sus alaridos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Duele, duele, duele! ¡Casi me arrancas la nariz por segunda vez! ¡Es mi nariz! ¡Maldito cuatro ojos! Agh… ¿¡Quieres que te mate!?- Entre otros improperios seguía revolcándose en el suelo sujetándose la nariz, cuando parecía haberse recuperado se levantó lentamente sin soltar su nariz- Desde que sales con esa chica Kirara se te subieron mucho los humos ¿eh?... ¡Ya mismo te los bajo! No creas que por tener novia se te quita lo pachi –Preparándose para una embestida.

-¡Cállate! Tú eres el más despreciable de todos… -Se detuvo súbitamente, y sus muecas de incredulidad intentando procesar mis palabras, solo acrecentaron mi ira- No te hagas, sin vergüenza, sabía que algo estaba mal contigo…-Apreté los puños hasta tal punto que el dolor me servía para calmarme- ¡Es solo una niña! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a mancharla así?! ¡¿No pensaste en lo que hacías?! ¡¿Qué le cambiarías la vida para siempre?!- Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el máximo.

-¿Are…? ¿De qué me he perdido? Oi Pat-suan…-Un puñetazo directo a su mejilla que lo hizo retroceder un paso- ¡Joder, Shinpachi!… ¿¡Con qué te has drogado!? –Otro puñetazo en la quijada- Gagh… ¡Controla tus malditas hormonas de puberto, y deja de pegarme!- Detuve la patada que finalizaría el combo, el permanentado estaba visiblemente molesto, pero poco me importaba ya- Ve pensando en una excusa como no quieras morir aquí Pachi ¡No puedes ir por ahí cargándote a la gente! ¡Las cosas no se solucionan a golpes!

Arremetí con una patada en su abdomen, derribándolo- ¡Pues quizás una patada si te haga reaccionar!-Caminé hasta quedar a su lado, miré hacia abajo, al suelo, viendo como ese despojo de humano intentaba recuperar el aire- Más te vale que eches ganas y te pongas a trabajar de verdad… Un bebé requiere muchos gastos, y obviamente vas a pagarlos. No te perdonaré, si descuidas a ambos. A Kagura-chan y al niño…-Aquello sí pareció mover algo en él, se levantó inmediatamente y se plantó frente mío.

-¿Bebé? ¿Niño? ¿El de Kagura?...-Hasta que al fin lo dijo, solté el aire que no sabía en qué momento empecé a retener- ¡¿De qué estás hablando!? - ¡Voy a matarlo! Que Kami se apiade de mí, pero… ¡Debo matarlo! No, no podía darme el lujo de dejar huérfano a… Mentalmente conté hasta 10, para calmarme.

-Tú… realmente… no tienes remedio -escupí intentando no arremeter con otro combo, di media vuelta, avanzando hasta la puerta la cual abrí violentamente -Necesito pensar algunas cosas… no lo arruines- Enfatizando las últimas tres palabras, atravesando las dos puertas me alejé de aquel local.

~O~

 **Gintoki POV** **'s** **:**

Dolor, dolor y más dolor… Nunca había sido tan cruelmente vapuleado y humillado a la vez. Sin dar mi contribución de vuelta, claro está. Observé como Shinpachi abandonaba la sala de mi casa. Prácticamente me dolía el rostro, la espalda y sentía la nariz colgando de un trozo de piel.  
-Ay, duele…-Caminé, por no decir, me arrastré hasta el sofá, donde me quedé rendido, no había entendido nada de lo sucedido, de punto a punto, había sido una completa confusión, de eso sí estaba seguro, los repentinos cambios de humor eran comunes en él, pero que pasase a la violencia de esa forma es nuevo -¿Qué la Kirara esa no le da suficiente atención?- Dramático, pensé, sea lo que sea que pasó, el humano-lentes lo había exagerado, tendía a hacerlo cuando su responsabilidad lo abrumaba ¿Qué podría estar molestándolo? Más importante ¿Por qué desquitarse conmigo? -¿Kagura va a tener un bebe? ¿Esa niña-adolescente plana, poco femenina, y violenta va a ser mamá? Ja… Tonterías- Realmente no conocía a nadie que pudiese sobrevivir a tal aventura sin perder su Neo Armstrong Cyclon Jet Armstrong Canon en el proceso.

-"¡Es solo una niña! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a mancharla así?! ¡¿No pensaste en lo que hacías?! ¡¿Qué le cambiarías la vida para siempre?!"

¿Ese desgraciado en serio se habría pensado que yo habría hecho semejante cosa a una niña? Definitivamente se estaba drogando, no hallo otra explicación. Necesitaba un descanso, una vez recuperado, apalearía al gafas hasta tenerlo suplicando por piedad, con Gin-san nadie se metía… Nadie.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, quitando los defectos mencionados anteriormente, había mucho a favor de la Yato-No, claro que no, olvídalo, así es como empieza el viaje y luego es cuesta abajo, sigue lo de las mariposas y demás cursilerías…-Agité la cabeza- Si realmente hay un bebe obviamente, debe haber un padre y a estas alturas debe estar purgando sus pecados en el más allá…- Eso podría ser malo, si a esta edad come proporciones poco menos que gigantescas, no quiero imaginar cuanto consumiría estando embarazada, el tipo como haya sobrevivido va a quebrar, fijo – En ultima instancia… Si Kagura de verdad tuviese un bebé, me lo habría dicho…-terminado la hora de filosofía, cerré los ojos dispuesto a dar una pequeña siesta, pero me vino a la mente un leve destello, un recuerdo sobre el capitán de cierta fuerza policial…Abrí los ojos de par en par y me levanté bruscamente-¿O no?

Imposible, no… no, no, no, no, no, claro que no, Kagura es una idiota pero rayaba en lo leve, no habría cometido semejante estupidez, mucho menos con el sádico de Souichiro ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Algo es seguro… una cabeza va a rodar por el suelo… de eso me encargaré yo.

¿Shinpachi realmente sabe algo? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está Kagura? Desde la conversación de anoche la he visto algo insegura, y distraída, no apareció desde bien temprano…

Joder, maldito cuatro ojos, te maldigo a ti y a tus álbumes de Otsuu por implantarme tu paranoia, mi Bokuto… ¿Dónde está? Debo buscar a Kagura y cerciorarme. Una vez hallé mi espada de madera, procedí a colocarla en mi cintura, de reojo miré el televisor encendido, me hallaba viendo las noticias, más específicamente a Ketsuno Ana, hasta que llegó cierto Tsukkomi.

-Pelea descomunal en un centro comercial arrasa con el establecimiento.

Ya, eso era pan de todos los días, estaba a punto de irme hasta que oí la voz de Ketsuno.

-Hai, aquí Ketsuno, me encuentro a las afueras de dicho centro comercial, donde hace poco se llevó a cabo una batalla entre dos individuos, los testigos afirman que poseían una rapidez y fuerza sorprendentes, tanto que arrasaron con las tiendas y estructuras, uno de ellos al parecer era una niña con vestimentas chinas y cubre penes en los…-

Volteé bruscamente hacia el televisor y de dos pasos me puse frente a ella.

-E-eh… ¿Staff? Porque no censur****… ¿¡Eso si lo censuran!? Tsk… incompeten****… ¡Ya basta! Ketsuno Ana ¿Qué paso con los combatientes?-

-No lo sabemos, en algún momento el combate cesó y… - La pared que se encontraba tras Ketsuno se destrozó y de ella surgieron rápidos como saetas, dos figuras que no tardaron mucho en reanudar el enfrentamiento entre golpes, patadas y bloqueos.

-Kagura…- Susurré, su cabeza había sido pixeleado para ser irreconocible, pero ese estilo de lucha y ropas la hacían inconfundible a mis ojos, y el otro -Lo sabía, era él… No pensé que vendría justamente ahora –No necesitaba oír más, rápidamente encendí la motoneta rumbo a dicho centro comercial…

 **Shinpachi POV's:**

-¡Oye ten cuidado!

-¡Lo siento!-Me disculpé por cuarta vez, pues ya eran cuatro veces que chocaba con alguien, y en realidad era mi culpa por ir corriendo entre las calles, pero debía apurarme… ¡Más rápido! Cuando escuché de los labios de mi hermana, que Kagura estaba en el hospital y no de visita precisamente, no dudé dos veces antes de salir corriendo, no necesitaba escuchar más.

¡Gin-san es un idiota! Solo ha pasado unas horas desde que me separé de esos dos… Y aún así… ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba Gintoki para protegerla cuando ocurrió? No, el idiota era yo, no debí haberla dejado sola, y más en el estado que se encontraba. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude haberme dejado cegar por la ira? Si Kagura o el bebé morían, jamás me lo perdonaría. Era estúpido atormentarse así, lo sabía pero… no puedo controlar bien mis pensamientos, no pude evitar chocar con otro tipo, pero al fin pude llegar al hospital donde se hallaba la pelirroja. Fui poco paciente con la recepcionista, pero la ansiedad, la culpa y el miedo, no me dejaban actuar y pensar claramente, una vez supe de la habitación, seguí corriendo, el aire me estaba faltando, pero poco importaba, Gin-san se hallaba fuera en el pasillo, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, encorvado y mirando al suelo, fugazmente surgió el recuerdo, en donde veía a Kagura casi en la misma posición, pero no podía compararse a esto.

La imagen que daba el samurái que más admiraba y respetaba… Me devastó.

En batallas pasadas, aún cuando el cuerpo del permanentado parecía hecho jirones, la sangre salía a borbotones y el dolor llegaba a puntos que no alcanzaba a imaginar, se ponía de pie, su temple y espíritu jamás cedía, la mirada decidida no se apartaba de su oponente y su aura de guerrero, infundía respeto y temor…

Pero ahora…

Se mostraba frágil, vencido y sin aquella determinación que lo caracterizaba en la batalla, verlo en ese estado es una oportunidad de una sola vez, y sin embargo, no me sentía orgulloso de presenciarla, por que verlo así de rendido, solo daba a mi mente a imaginar horribles escenarios, uno cada vez peor que la anterior.

-G-Gin-san… -Su cabeza se movió ligeramente en mi dirección, entre flequillos alcancé a divisar su mirada ensombrecida, algo en él se había removido, quizás era lo dramático del momento, pero sentí, no… en realidad, era palpable la sed venganza y odio que transmitía.

No alcancé a decir más, pues la puerta se abrió y de ella el doctor, Gin-san y yo nos acercamos a paso apresurado, no era necesario preguntar lo que queríamos saber, o al menos eso pensé, pues el médico tras vernos buscó un cigarrillo y tardó otro tanto en buscar su encendedor… Necesitaba golpearlo, urgente… tras restregarnos al rostro una bocanada de humo, por fin habló.

-Creí haberles dicho que en este hospital no sabemos mucho sobre Yatos… sin embargo, desde mi punto de vista, se encuentra fuera de peligro, acaba de recuperar la consciencia- Solté el aire que retenía sin saber, el permanentado cerró los ojos y pareció suspirar -Podéis pasar a verla, pero os recomiendo que no seáis muy pesados, está bastante lastimada, tiene un par de costillas rotas, el radio derecho roto y un par de fracturas en el fémur izquierdo, he oído que su raza se regenera bastante rápido, siendo así, debería tomar solo un par de días hasta que se recupere…- Echó un vistazo adentro del cuarto- Vaya que tenéis una chica muy ruda.

Bla, bla, bla… que doctor tan molesto, lo aparté y entramos a la habitación, para mi alivio Kagura se encontraba mejor de lo que yo imaginaba, vendajes por aquí, moratones por allá, un brazo y una pierna enyesada, pero la sonrisa que nos dedicó cuando entramos, me liberó de un peso de los hombros que desconocía. Gintoki se adelantó tomando asiento al lado de la cama.

-¡Tonta!- El tono que había empleado Gintoki, nos asustó, tanto a mí como a ella- Te dije que no lucharas sola contra él…- La mirada sorprendida de Kagura pasó otra vez a una sonrisa de vergüenza. Un momento ¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

-Lo siento, Gin-chan… Pero era mi batalla, nadie más que yo podía librarla- Cambiando a una sonrisa triste agachó la cabeza impidiéndome ver su rostro.

-Pero aún así…

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – De pronto levantó el rostro con una sonrisa burlesca- Vaya, vaya, ¿El gran Shiroyasha a punto de llorar por mí?... Asquerosamente tierno – Acto seguido empezó a reírse cuando Gintoki se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡Cállate! ¡Presumes mucho de ti, cuando prácticamente barrieron el piso contigo! –No pude evitar reír, había sido un momento muy tenso, pero… Gintoki había vuelto a ser el mismo… No necesitábamos al temido Shiroyasha que alcancé a ver antes, sino al vago permanentado líder de la Yorozuya, muy a mi pesar Kagura ere de los pocos que lograba sacar ese lado de él.

-¡Pero gané!- Volvió a protestar- Yo le rompí los dos brazos y él solo uno- Señaló su brazo enyesado- Yo le hice más daño, así que básicamente la victoria es mía ¡Wuojojojo!- Infló el pecho así como el ego, típico cuando según ella había hecho un logro muy importante.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué tipo de razonamiento es ese? Además, cuando llegué estabas como para que te remate Yamcha, mientras que él se fue vivito y coleando-Le dio un suave golpe a la pierna lastmada, lo cual provocó un gemido de dolor y una lagrimilla por parte de ella.

-Maldito… Yo te trato bonito cuando estás herido- Intentando golpearlo con el brazo sano, suspiré, de pronto sentí que hacía mal tercio, opté por retirarme, hasta que recordé algo muy importante.

-Por cierto, Kagura-chan… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu bebé?- Entre todo había olvidado ese detalle, no me iba a sentir tranquilo hasta que supiese que estaba bien.

-¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?-Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos, sentía la mirada inquisidora de Gin-san alternando entre ella y yo.

 **Kagura POV's:**

Shinpachi se había mantenido en silencio desde que llegó, y se me hacía bastante divertido molestar a Gin-chan, no lo admitiría pero me hizo un poco feliz al verlo así de preocupado por mí y no solo él, sino también el gafas que estaba a su lado. Por ello no pude, sino molestarlo, si con eso volvía a ser el Gin-chan de siempre, entre golpes bien intencionados, y risas, se me pasó los tristes recuerdos de la anterior pelea, la cual, era cierto, no gané.

-Por cierto, Kagura-chan… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu bebé?-Reía de la ocurrencia del permanentado y se me cortó en seco, con la pregunta.

-¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?-Su boca se abrió y quedo callado un rato, Gin-chan me miraba fijamente, como si buscara respuestas, las cuales, no tenía…

-¿Cómo que cuál? El tuyo obviamente…- Arqueé una ceja, no pude disimular una sonrisa burlesca, me acerqué al peli plateado- Hey, Gin-chan… ¿Se está drogando?- Le susurré, ocultando mis labios tras mi mano, para disimular la sonrisa.

-Me parece, desde bien temprano alucina con que tienes un bebé, se pone agresivo y demás… ¿Qué le voy a decir a Otae-chan?- Respondió cubriéndose de igual manera la boca, fingiendo exageradamente que estaba decepcionado.

-Oye, eso es peligroso… ¿Qué tal si la embarazada es esa tal Kirara? A lo mejor y quiere dejarnos a su bebé, para escapar de la responsabilidad –Añadí junto a una pequeña risa.

-Oye, oye, no… eso no es una opción, de por sí ya es difícil vivir juntos, la PTA va a querer mi cabeza en la picota si nos ven con un bebé, pobre Shinpachi, eso de ir dejando bebés por ahí, definitivamente no se lo enseñé yo…

-¿Y lo de Kanshichiro?

-¡Que no era mío y lo sabes!

-¡Basta! Kagura-chan ¿Qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando… bueno… ya sabes?-Con las manos Shinpachi dibujó en el aire un vientre abultado- ¿A alguien?

-Sí… estaba esperando a Kamui- respondí con simpleza, la boca se le desencajó.

-Pero… señalabas tu vientre… y…-Tartamudeaba, volví a arquear la ceja ¿Había hecho eso? Me esforcé por tratar de recordar, y me llegó a la mente, como si de encender un foco se tratase.

-Oh ¿eso?...Una señora me regalo sukombu en mal estado, el estómago empezó a dolerme fatal y me detuve en aquel parque, a descansar hasta mientras pasaba la agonía…- Expliqué tranquilamente, volteé a ver a Gin-chan- Eso me recuerda… Gin-chan ¿Me acompañas a denunciar a esa vieja?

-Tristemente, regalar comida en mal estado no es ilegal, Kagura –Me respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Pero es un crimen! ¡Intentó envenenarme!-Respondí con un puchero.

-También dijiste… que Gin-san se iba a hacer cargo, que él iba a tomar la responsabilidad-Interrumpió Shinpachi, al parece aún no le quedaba claro.

-Anoche recibí el mensaje, con el que Kamui me retaba a un combate a muerte, no supe bien cómo reaccionar, no daba fecha ni lugar para el encuentro, no esperaba que fuese hoy…

-Deberías haberla visto, estaba nerviosa y asustada…-Asintió el samurái, cruzando los brazos.

-N-No es cierto…-Sentía que la sangre se me subía a las mejillas cuando, recordé que efectivamente lo estaba cuando lo leí.

-¿En serio? –Y ahí estaba él, sonriendo de forma pícara y engreída.

-¡Cállate!-Volteé a hablar con Shinpachi-Y adivina quién se creyó el noble caballero con síndrome de prota de manga "¡No temas, Kagura-chan, yo te protegeré! ¡Me haré cargo del rufián de tu hermano y no dejaré que nadie te lastime!" –Repetí, llevándome una mano al pecho y cambiando al tono que usaban los caballeros de la edad media en las telenovelas, no pasó mucho cuando sentí su mano apretándome en ambas mejillas deformando mi rostro y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro.

-Me parece que ves demasiada televisión, yo no dije algo así-Aparté su mano.

-Sí lo hiciste…

-Pero no de esa forma…

-Pero lo hiciste…

Gin-chan siempre será Gin-chan, sonreí al ver que ya no tenía nada que decir, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos incómodo, como dije antes no lo admitiría pero me hacía feliz que se preocupara, en verdad sentí un poco de miedo y tristeza, mi propio hermano mayor vendría a la tierra solo para matarme, no es exageración, realmente se te hiela la sangre, y el aire se siente insuficiente, o quizás solo deseaba probar su fuerza… puede que suene egoísta pero fue un alivio cuando escuché de su propia boca que me protegería, ciertamente, no lo había dicho de forma directa, sin embargo, el mensaje fue claro… No estaba sola.

-Gracias… Gin-chan- Estaba segura que no lo esperaba, lo supe porque su rostro expresó levemente la sorpresa. Lo que yo no esperaba, una sonrisa sincera empezaba a originarse, la cual no vi completa pues, el ingrato se volteó a ver por la ventana.

-De nada…- Los Yorozuya tampoco éramos una familia normal, el único que era funcional y un ejemplo a seguir es Shinpachi, pero una familia a fin de cuentas,uno al que no unía la sangre, sino los vínculos. No deseaba otro más que el mío.

Mi momento de reflexión e inspiración fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando sentí el enorme instinto asesino que Gin-chan expelía.

De algo estaba segura… Una cabeza va a rodar por el suelo… ese aura me lo confirmaba

 **Shinpachi POV's:**

Sonreí al ver que Gin-san intentaba disimular su sonrisa ocultándola de Kagura, Gin-san es Gin-san después de todo… solté un largo suspiro, hoy había sido un día extraño, más extraño de lo que siempre suele ser. Miré por la ventana, el sol ya estaba por meterse, no tenía más preguntas, y sinceramente no deseaba importunar más, saber cómo se encontraba Kagura, era por lo que había venido, ya puedo retirarme tranquilo, más ahora que sé que no hay bebé de por medio, me avergüenzo cada vez que lo pienso, sí, pero de esto aprendí dos maravillosas lecciones. ¿Qué podría salir mal ahora?

Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando fui irradiado por un aura asesino increíblemente terrorífico, y provenía de… ¿Gin-san?

-Jo~…-La voz sonaba bastante serena, su cabeza lentamente iba a voltearme, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y la sonrisa más tétrica que había visto en mi vida- Así que por eso pensaste que yo era el padre… ¿Eh Shinpachi? ¿Por eso la paliza de la tarde? ¿Eh? No te preocupes… no voy a hacerte nada…

Otsuu-chan… Sálvame…


End file.
